DeltaAtheism
DeltaAtheism also known as Anti-Creationism, is the branch account of RadicalOne. As is evident by the name, it is devoted to presenting arguments against religion or creationism. He is notable for a rather high video production rate, and the common use of film scores as a backing for some videos. This latter attribute also means some videos may be reuploaded - repeatedly at times - as some publishers - with WMG being the most notorious - choose to mute the audio of ANY video that uses their music. The channel is currently inactive. Videos Influential Videos embedded below the list. * 1. Why I Attack Religion * 2. The Origin of Religion? * 3. Invalid Arguments * 4. Why I Attack Religion Part/Version 2 * 5. Crazy Mother * 6. Quotations * 7. Quote Mining? Or not? * 8. 1000 Years - Creationism VS Science * 9. Creationism VS Science * 10. Evolution for ID-iots * 11. The Acheivements of Science * 12. Blacklist of Creationists/Evangelists/Vocal Religious Supporters * 13. The Truth About 2012 * 14. Votebots Return * 15. RE: "I Grew Up A Christian" : Susan Yenser * 16. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossil Hemoglobin" * 17. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossilized Car * 18. Blown Out Of The Water: "Irreducible Complexity" * 19. Blown Out of The Water: "Evolution Is Just A Theory" * 20. Other Channels or Individuals who Viewers may like * 21. Busted - Gorilla199 Censorship * 22. Other Channels who Viewers may like - Detail * 23. Tribute To Kent Hovind - 'Family Friendly' Version * 24. The End Times - The Believers are a Hazard to Our Civilization * 25. Why Fred Phelps and Westboro Church are Poison * 26. The 3 Faces of VenomFangX * 27. Abuse by YouTube? likely a false DMCA. * 28. Thank You, YouTube!! My account is reinstated! * 29. If Religion had a Commercial... * 30. Islam has Shown us the Dangers of Fundamentalism * 31. 100% Proof Of Supernatural Capabilities! * 32. Pascal's Wager - It Doesn't Work * 33. Why I Don't Appear in my Videos; My thanks to my Subscribers; Religion on a Personal Level * 34. The Most Abhorrent Torture Ever Devised: Circumcision * 35. Blown Out Of The Water: "It's All So Perfect" * 36. Blown Out Of The Water: "Darwin Was Insult" * 37. Blown Out Of The Water: "Hitler was an Atheist" * 38. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fossils Are Fake" * 39. There is Hope for a Rational Tomorrow - Atheism On The Rise * 40. PCS Bites the Dust! Mirror * 41. To My Subscribers: Thank You Very Very Much * 42. Blown Out Of The Water: "Cydonia Mensae Must be Artificial" * 43. Rainbows: Creation Science Investigates * 44. This is an Embarrassment to Education Standards, America. * 45. Blown Out Of The Water: "The Sun is Shrinking" * 46. Blown Out Of The Water: "Fine Tuning" * 47. How to Make a Video that Includes other YouTube Videos * 48. Science Built Our Civilization * 49. Space Shuttle Atlantis - Did it "Lead to Killing People"? No. * 50. Why I've Disabled Most Ratings; Blocked Users and Why; Foul Language Censorship * 51. RE: "Rejecting Atheism" * 52. Blown Out Of The Water: "You Can't Disprove God"" * 53. YouTube Seems to Have Improved. You Lose, Flaggers. * 54. Blown Out Of The Water: "Evolution is Depressing" * 55. Commentary Version of "CSE Promo with Eric Hovind" * 56. Delta's Two Laws - Derivatives of Godwin's Law * 57. Blown Out Of The Water: "Earth's Rotation is Slowing" * 58. PCS 2.0: "Wiser and More Intelligent"? You decide. * 59. God's Kill Count in the Old Testament * 60. Why Saying "The Scripture is Metaphorical" Doesn't Work. * 61. Why My Audio Recording Quality is Poor; Any Suggestions? * 62. Another Gift From Science - Constellation Project * 63. Ominpotence and Omnibenevolence - Incompatible with Reality. *FLAGGED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES* * 64. Ominpotence and Omnibenevolence - Incompatible with Reality. (Milder Version) * 65. Jesus And The Terminator * 66. My Videos Are Now in 16x9 Widescreen, With Stereo Audio! * 67. MIDI Composition "Celestial Scale" * 68. A Very Brief Overview of Evolution * 69. Victory Over the Votebots * 70. The Invisible Beauty * 71. I Have a Third Account - ScientiaMathema * 72. Do NOT Force Us Into Beta Design Channels, YouTube!! * 73. An Open Letter To TheAmazingAtheist * 74. When God Tries To Smite (Bad Aim, Perhaps?) * 75. Beauty is Everywhere - How Much More Do You Want? * 76. Human Sacrifice Persists - In the Form of Healthcare Denial to Children * 77. And for a Complete Change of Pace, One Atheist's Music * 78. The Jihad Isn't Just a Footnote - There is an Active and Untiring Effort to Destroy * 79. 8 Years Ago Today... * 80. The Jihad is Still Ongoing - Why is This Permitted? * 81. A Post of Mine in Dawkins.net's "Convert's Corner" * 82. Beauty is Everywhere - How Much More Do You Want? Friendly Version * 83. Major Figures in the American Taliban * 84. All Is Well - The Rating Were Not a Votebot * 85. A Windows Movie Maker Issue Has Frozen this Channel ***PROBLEM SOLVED*** * 86. Celebrating Moviemaker Repairs: Canon - Fifth Orbital Edition * 87. I Have Made a BackUp Account, Just In Case * 88. Is the Natural World Boring? No. Place in the Cosmos" Mirror * 89. Regarding Accusations of Propaganda * 90. What End-Timers Really Hope For * 91. Don McLeroy - A Menace to US Education * 92. My Contribution for "Everyone Draw Mohammed Day" * 93. How NOT to Win an Argument or Debate Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers